Naruto Characters Play Hide and Seek With Neji
by DarkHeartsDemonLight
Summary: naruto characters play hide and seek with neji and all hell breaks lose. Pairings:NejixNeji NarutoxHinata SasukexSakura, AND SASUKE IS SMEXY rated T to be safe cause of violence and sakura being...well...sakura whom i hate
1. Round one

Hinata: Let's play hide-and-seek!! If you don't want to be it say not it!!

Everyone but Neji: NOT IT!!

Neji: Well I guess I'm it...Go hide you morons...to self 'I'll just use byakugan to find them…'

Naruto: Oh and to make sure you can't see us I'm going to gouge your eyes out with my throwing star!! -Naruto then proceeds to do so-

Neji: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! YOU'RE ACTUALLY GOING TO MAKE ME BLIND!! ISNT IT ENOUGH FOR ME JUST TO LOOK BLIND?! -Still screaming Neji uses his gentle fist method to knock Naruto out leaving him snoozamorooed(yes, it is a word)-

Hinata: you ass!! I love Naruto!! How dare you!!

Kakashi looks up: I thought we were going to play hide-and-seek?

Sasuke: SHUT UP!! This is hilarious!!

Kakashi: true it is… wait a second when did you show up? I thought you were with Orochimaru?

Sasuke: I was but he really creeped me out...the snake thing was totally weird…and, he could pass as Micheal Jackson's twin...

Sakura: SASUKE!! I MISSED YOU!! I ALMOST HAD TO RESORT TO NARUTO AS MY OBJECT OF OBSESSION!!

Sasuke:I MISSED YOU TOO.

Sakura:REALLY?!

Sasuke: on second thought, Orochimaru is WAY awesomer then you!

Kakashi: I can't blame you there…RUN!! She's coming over here!!

Sasuke leaps away and Sakura starts to cry.

Neji: I'm leaving no one wants to play hide and seek and Naruto nearly gouged my eyes out!!

Neji storms off in a girlish huff.

Kakashi: well I'm leaving too -he leaps away without another word-

Hinata to self: hee hee hee now I have Naruto all to myself!!

Random chick: SASUKE IS LIKE SOOO HOT!!

hinata:wtf? --'

PUNKROCKROSE: GAARA IS SMEXYER

gaara:YAY! BEAT THAT UCHIHA!

G-a-s-r:BUT IM THE AUTHOR AND I SAY SASUKE'S SMEXYER

punkrockrose:fine R&R


	2. Where did he go?

Gaara-and-Sasuke-rule: well here we are!! After the last chapter someone asked where Kakashi goes when he leaves the young ninjas and this hidden chapter will tell all!!

In some far off hut in a clearing Kakashi sits with an extremely important woman but he is not discussing business but something far different...

Kakashi: I love you; and I will love you forever even though you are much older and wiser…

Tsunade: That's so sweet Kakashi but I'm so busy I don't think I'd have enough time for…well…us…

Kakashi: I don't care I will steal you away and take you somewhere beautiful, I'll even abandon my young ninjas for my love of you –he takes her hand and kisses it communicating all his unsaid feelings with a brush of his lips-

Tsunade: oh Kakashi you could never leave your students alone they mean too much to you and you know I could never leave the village no matter how much I care for you…

Kakashi: is that all? You only _care _for me? You don't _love _me?

-silence passes between them full of sadness for things that cannot be-

Kakashi stands and slowly heads for the door.

Kakashi: you're right as always. We will never be together our paths are only destined to cross at certain points but never to join and become one through our love…

Tsunade: good-bye my love… I will always care for you…

Kakashi: … not another word to increase the pain and sadness between us…this is our final farewell… good-bye Lady Tsunade…

-Kakashi walks through the forest his steps dragging in the leaves as he re-secures his mask up around his face-

Kakashi: how can she still say no? I offered her everything I could, but yet she still says no…

- Neji walks up without warning-

Neji: Kakashi sensei, is Naruto awake yet? I want to verse him in a real fight!

Kakashi: last time I saw him he was… why don't you check?

Neji: I shall, and if he is I shall challenge the weakling to battle.

Kakashi: you go do that; I have things to ponder…

-Neji, sensing something was wrong left without another word-

-Kakashi looked down because he had stepped on something-

It was a slanguage dictionary. The sight of it cheered up Kakashi immediately because he had always wanted one. He picked it up and thumbed through it looking for **radical** (yes I said radical) phrases to use on the gang. From there he decided to have a more positive outlook but to always remember his one truelove Lady Tsunade, the current leader of The Hidden Leaf Village.

Sasuke is hot!

Gaara is too!


	3. Is there ramen in heaven?

Gaara-and-Sasuke-rule: now time for chapter two after that hilariously good time in chapter 1 round 1!! We at Laugh-A-Lot-with-Naruto-Characters Inc. hope this is just as funny and weird!! (By the way the employees of Laugh-A-Lot-with-Naruto-Characters Inc. includes me and the voices in my head !!

Hinata: I wonder who those weird people are… Oh well… I still have Naruto!!

Naruto:--groaning—I thought that gentle fist technique was wimpy… that really hurt… Hinata should be dead from when she fought Neji …

Hinata: oh Naruto you're awake!!

Naruto: 0o –to self- …oh god she's here why couldn't she leave me?? WHY!?

-Kakashi comes leaping back through the trees-

Kakashi: what's up wit my homies? Is anythang new shakin? Or are you just chillin in this baller forest?

Both Naruto and Hinata: WHAT?!

Kakashi: oh I'm just getting familiar with my slanguage dictionary… was it that awkward??

Naruto: yes it was and please don't do it ever again!! -Naruto faints again-

Kakashi: I better go… get him better ok Hinata?

Hinata: yes sir! –to self – hee hee hee now I have Naruto to myself again!!

Neji: Kakashi told me Naruto was awake… is that true?

Hinata: he was but now he's out again… 

Neji: oh…wait a second why do you have that lipstick and other girly stuff near his head and on his face? And do I see glitter on his cheeks??

Hinata: ummm……it's not what you think Neji….. maybe it is….oh I don't know…… Sakura has a gay guy (Sasukesee note below) but I don't…..it makes me sooo sad…. –Hinata runs away, tears streaming down her face and her stupid Eskimo jacket flapping behind her—

—Neji kneels by Naruto and picks up the glitter—

Naruto wakes up: Neji? Why you have glitter? Are you GAY?! I thought you liked Tenten?

Neji: it's not what you think seriously!! This is Hinata's!!

Naruto: Hinata wears make up? When did she start using makeup? How long have I been knocked out? IS THE WORLD AS I KNOW IT GONE?! Ill sure miss the ramen….I love ramen…. Neji do you think they have ramen in heaven??

Neji: yes Naruto….wait a second….Hinata is NOT wearing makeup you are AND the world is NOT coming to an end!!

Naruto: oh thank god….wait a second did you say I was wearing makeup? I'm wearing makeup!? Where is Hinata!? Did she do this to me??

Neji: yes she did but she's long gone…all she wanted was a gay guy……

Sasuke whispers from behind a tree: is Sakura gone? She scares me almost as much as that Michael Jackson stand in, Orochimaru…

Neji: yes she's gone, but at the moment we are discussing why Naruto has makeup on his face

Sasuke: so I heard but why did someone put makeup on Naruto? I mean jeez I don't even have a camera with me to take a blackmail picture which is sad…

Neji: Hinata did because she wanted a gay guy like you and Sakura…

Sasuke: WHAT?! IM NOT GAY AND IM NOT WITH SAKURA!!(This is the previously named note below)

Gaara-and-Sasuke-rule: this is the end of this chapter for now….it is rumored that the fourth hokage is coming in chapter three and that Kakashi will continue to talk slang……..will they ever finish their game of hide and seek? WHO KNOWS!!


End file.
